Late Night Love
by Katie27
Summary: Ginny sneaks around for a late night shower with her lover, Draco. One shot smut.


It's late, the girls in my dorm have finally fallen asleep. I sneak downstairs and out the portrait hole. My brothers taught me enough secret passage ways in the castle to get to the dungeons without being noticed. Once I'm near, I put on the Slytherin robes you left behind after our little meeting behind the greenhouses that afternoon. I love the dark green outline over my red hair and your smell on me.

The forbidden yet now friendly wall stand before me and I whisper the password to it. As I go through the common room the few, tired late night studiers left do nothing more than glance over momentarily. I go past the corridors to the underclassmen dorms to the seventh years' rooms until I reach yours. I tap my wand on your door. You answer, take my hand, and pull me in.

"Ginny." You say with a sweet smile that few know on your face.

"Draco." I say, wrapping my arms around you.

You hug me tight. Even though it's only been a few hours, you missed my touch as much as I missed yours. You lean down and kiss me deeply.

"Looks like you have something of mine." You pull the robe off of me.

"You know all of me is yours." I watch the smirk grow on your face and a hungry look start to glow in your eyes. Your loose night shirt and pants show your chest moving faster and your groin twitch. I slip off my shoes and stand in front of you in my night clothes. I reach up and wrap my arms around your neck, kissing you slowly from your collar bone to your chin to your mouth. Our breathing grows heavier as you move your hands across my back.

"It's a bit chilly down here. Why don't we warm up in the shower?" You answer my suggestion by pulling off your shirt and leading me to your bathroom. As you're reaching in to adjust the water I take off my pants, walk over to you and reach around to draw my fingers down your bare chest. You turn around and grab me up again. You moan as I squeeze your ass and pull down your bottoms. Turning me around, you slide your hands up my shirt slowly. You kiss my neck as you drag your fingers lightly up my belly and trace under my breasts. I grind against you and reach up to run my fingers through your hair. You grab my breasts and start sucking lightly on my neck. I moan and you pull my shirt over my head, in the same swift motion you pull down my underwear.

Entangled, we walk over to the shower and get under the warm water pouring from the ceiling. It covers us and runs down our bodies, making it even easier to run our hands over each other. With your lips still on mine you grab your favourite flavoured soap and started rubbing it on me. You start with my shoulders and delicately work your way down my arms and over each finger, finishing by sucking the end of each one. The slowness and caring of your actions make my desire for more of your touch grow and grow. You don't let me touch you as you move back up to my collar bones and start moving down my chest. You lather me up, making sure to get every little bit of my breasts covered before licking them clean. You move down my belly, your tongue moving down the center and your soapy hands cover every bit of me, front and back. You gently caress my ass before continuing down my legs, only giving me a hot breathy blow on my groin, knowing that I wanted more. You worked from my feet up, making sure I had bubbles everywhere. You kissed from my knees up my inner thigh, first one and then the other. Finally you reach where they meet and your tongue flicks out to taste my most intimate parts. I can't restrain myself anymore and one hand grabs your shoulder while the other grabs your head. I squeeze you as you run your tongue firmly against me and around my entrance. You give my lower lips a small nip, tugging them lightly before giving them a suck and starting your ascent. You stand up, move your hands to my breasts and your lips to my neck. You kiss up to my ear and whisper, "Your turn."

I take the soap and turn you around. I lather up your back and step close to you. Reaching around to lather your chest, I rub my breasts all across your back as I move down. Teasing you as you had done to me, I traced my hands around your package, refusing to touch it. I moved from your feet up your legs, massaging them. When I reach your thighs I go slowly up to your groin, finally grabbing your hardness in my soft hands. I hear you groan as I start stroking it. Down on my knees I turn you around and bring my mouth close, breathing on you. I reach out my tongue and lick you from base to tip, wrapping my tongue around your head. You gasp as I finally take you in my mouth, one hand still stroking you and the other squeezing a firm cheek. I move my lips up and down your length and can feel you trying to not thrust with me. When I taste a small amount of your juice squeeze out of you I let go and start kissing up your belly.

You reach down, pull me up, and push me against the wall. I love the hungry desire I see in your eyes as you attack my lips with yours. One of your hands rubs me and one of mine rubs you. We breathe heavily and share each others air and moans. With my other hand I run my nails down your back. Both of your hands reach down to my ass and pick me up. Against you and the wall, I wrap my legs around you and you press yourself into me. Our faces light up and I can feel our hearts speeding faster as we join into one. Even though we both ache for more, your thrusts start slowly as we stare at each other. Pulling your face to mine, we locked together. Our lips move across anywhere we can reach as your thrusts speed up. I feel the build up starting inside me and moan loudly into your neck. I feel your excitement as you move harder. Finally I feel the explosion start and my body clamp down on you, pushing you over your edge. I feel you throbbing inside of me while my own climax radiates through my whole body.

We hold each other, panting as the water continues to pour over us. Finally you set me down and we rinse off before the shower stops and blows drying air over us. We put our nightclothes back on and stumble to your bed, quite warm now. We slip under the sheets and you spoon up behind me. We both mutter "I love you." as we almost instantly drift off to sleep together.


End file.
